El Contrato Oscuro Arco 1: El Collar, El Libro y El Conejo
by LordKent11
Summary: La familia Loud ha pasado por situaciones que siempre han puesto en problemas sus lazos familiares, sin embargo siempre han superado cada uno de ellos gracias a su amor fraternal. Sin embargo todas esas situaciones siempre fueron causadas por alguno de ellos, así que como les iría si tuvieran que enfrentarse a algo más allá de este mundo.


**Prólogo: El paquete que trajo el principio**

La familia Loud era una familia muy particular y no exagero, fínjanse que tener 11 hijos y que 10 sean mujeres viola totalmente las leyes de la probabilidad, sumando al dato anterior también es extraño que el único vástago masculino de la familia resultara ser el hijo de en medio.

Al ser una familia tan grande y llena de adolescentes y niños, el silencio pareciera solamente existir a altas horas de la noche que era cuando todos los residentes de esa casa se acostaban para dormir.

Ese constante ruido por llamarlo de una manera suave, habia tentado a la mayoría de los vecinos de esa casa a llamar a la policía para hacer una demanda por alteración de la paz, sin embargo al momento de sostener el teléfono y presionar los botones de la comandancia, siempre se arrepentían, ya que la mayoría de los vecinos tenían hijos y sabían lo difícil que era mantenerlos tranquilos, y el hecho de que los señores Loud tuvieran que lidiar no solo con uno, dos o hasta tres hijos sino con once, los hacia comprender lo que pasaban Lynn y Rita Loud, los señores de familia de aquella estruendosa casa.

Bueno el vecino de al lado el señor Gruñón, les gritaba una y otra vez que cesaran su escándalo, fiel a su nombre el vecino de los Loud era un hombre de edad avanzada, muy malhumorado y difícil de tratar, por lo que su relación con la familia fue algo tensa por mucho tiempo, hasta que una navidad Lincoln Loud junto al resto de su familia, le dieron el mejor regalo que pudiese haber pedido.

Así es, esos Loud a los que tanto había gritado y criticado, habían logrado comprarle un boleto de autobús para que él pudiera reunirse con su propia familia a la que no veía en tanto tiempo, después de eso aunque sus gritos a sus vecinos no cesaron, en el fondo el Señor Gruñón estaba sumamente agradecido con la familia Loud, en especial con el joven Lincoln Loud.

Con eso podríamos decir que la reputación de los Loud ante el vecindario, era de una familia escandalosa pero de buenas personas, pero aunque las personas hablen bien o mal de ti, pasa a segundo plano ya que lo más importante es la opinión de uno mismo.

Y la pregunta ahora sería, ¿Cómo se consideraban los Louds como familia?, la respuesta a esa pregunta era simple, ellos se veía como una gran familia feliz.

Lynn y Rita lo creían, su hija mayor Lori también lo creía, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily lo creían también, bueno Lily era un bebé pero siempre se veía tan feliz.

Obviamente como en cualquier otra familia, habia a veces problemas entre los hermanos Loud, ya saben las típicas peleas por el control remoto de la tele, disputas entre compañeras de habitación, cosas simples de familia.

Como también lo eran creer que Lincoln daba mala suerte y dejarlo fuera de la casa, que Lisa hiciese experimentos en sus hermanas y hermano que podrían catalogarse como una violación a los derechos humanos, que la comediante Luan todos los días de las bromas les juegue bromas pesadas a su familia que podrían poner en riesgo su integridad física, o que en la pelea por ver quien tiene el mejor asiento de la camioneta esta termine destruida.

Así es una típica familia americana, con los típicos problemas de la vida cotidiana… ¡De acuerdo!, quizás los problemas por los que a veces pasaban los Loud no eran situaciones tan particulares y por si fuera en su mayoría estos problemas eran causados por estupideces.

Pero todas las situaciones anteriores fueron superadas por la familia, bueno en la mayoría de las ocasiones era el joven de cabellos blancos el encargado de aportar un plan para superar las adversidades, adversidades que muchas veces el causaba en busca de su propio beneficio.

En fin uno no puede estar molesto por siempre y la habilidad para superar las adversidades eran lo que hacía a la familia Loud tan unida, siempre que ellos estuvieran juntos podrían superar cualquier situación adversa que les deparara el destino.

Oh al menos eso creían, hasta que cierto día un suceso más allá de lo convencional cambiaria sus vidas para siempre.

Todo sucedió el 20 de marzo el día en el que inicia la primavera y en Royal Woods Michigan, ese día era hermoso, las flores floreciendo, las aves cantando y los hijos del matrimonio de Lynn y Rita, se encontraban pasando el tiempo en el parque de la ciudad.

La razón de esto es que sus padres Lynn y Rita a pesar de disfrutar el tiempo de caridad con sus amados retoños, también necesitaban tiempo de pareja, y siempre y cuando no lo utilizaran para engendrar a otro Loud entonces estaba bien que mandaran a sus hijos al parque para poder tener un par de horas solamente para ellos.

Es por estas pocas ocasiones en las que ambos podían estar solos, ya se encontraban sentados en el sofá, con una gran bandeja de palomitas de maíz, mientras hacían la cosa más entretenida y romántica para una pareja casada y eso era ver videos de ancianos cayendo de barcos y películas clásicas recreadas con gatitos.

Bueno tal vez no era una acalorada y pasional tarde de romance pero esas eran las pequeñas cosas que hacían feliz a Rita y a Lynn, aunque solamente se la pasaran alrededor de dos horas en eso, ya que recuperaron la noción del tiempo cuando escucharon a Vanzilla estacionarse afuera de la casa y un montón de pisadas dirigirse a la puerta principal de la casa.

El escuchar esto los dos hicieron un pequeño suspiro al saber que su tiempo de caridad se habia terminado, pero a la vez estaban felices de que su hijos estuvieran de vuelta en casa, después de todo ellos eran lo más importante en sus vidas.

-¿Quién lo habrá enviado?- Se alcanzó a oír la voz de Lola por detrás de la puerta.

-No tengo la menor idea- Esta vez la voz pertenecía a Lori

-¡Sera un regalo del abuelo!- La entusiasta exclamación fue de Lana

El parloteo de sus hijos antes de entrar en la vivienda, extraño a sus padres, ¿De que estarían hablando sus niños?

La curiosidad se hizo cada vez más grande cuando la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar, acto seguido el seguro de la puerta se destrabo y la puerta se abrió dando paso a sus hijos, primero entro Lisa seguida por Lola, Lana y Lucy, solo que estas entraron caminando hacia atrás, era como si no quisieran despegar la mirada de algo.

-¡Vamos, entren de una buena vez para poder abrirlo!- Ordenaba la siempre mandona princesa de la casa.

-Yo solo espero que el contenido de esa unidad de almacenamiento de cartón, contenga algo de un valor significativo, de lo contrario sería una completa decepción el tener una expectativa tan alta por ese objeto- La muy elocuente niña genio también esta curiosa de saber lo que había en aquella cosa.

Pero su muy difícil manera de describir las cosas, solo causo más expectación en los señores Loud, ¿Qué cosa?, ¿Qué es lo que tienen los chicos?, eran las preguntas que rondaban sus cabezas.

Ahora los que entraron a la casa fueron Lincoln cargando a Lily, Luna, Luan, Lynn y Leni y al igual que sus hermanas menores, ellos también estaban mirando hacia atrás, pero antes de que alguno pudiera hablar, vieron como sus padres se acercaban a recibirlos.

-Oh, hola mamá y papá, ¿Cómo estuvo su tarde?- Saludo la siempre dulce y alegre Leni.

-Nos fue de maravilla cariño, muchas gracias por preguntar- Rita agradeció el gesto de su hija, pero la verdad es que estaba más preocupada por saber que era la cosa que de la que sus hijos hablaban.

-Por cierto cielito, ¿De qué cosa es la que estaban hablando hace un momento?- Sin rodeos Lynn padre, que ya no podía soportar las ganas por saber que estaba pasando.

-Solamente estábamos sorprendidos de este paquete que alguien dejo en la entrada de la casa- Lori entro a la casa con el objeto que tanta expectación habia causado, un paquete nada fuera de lo común.

Una vez entrando a la casa la hija mayor de la familia, cerró la puerta con su pie derecho ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas en el paquete y emprendió camino a la sala, para colocar el paquete sobre la mesa de la sala.

-Un momento cariño, ¿Dices que ese paquete estaba en la puerta?- Pregunto Lynn Sr.

-Sí- Respondió Lori

-Eso es extraño, tú padre y yo estuvimos todo el día en la casa y jamás escuchamos al cartero tocar la puerta- Rita estaba sorprendida, a pesar de que ella y su esposo le prestaran mucha atención a los viejitos cayéndose de los barcos, eso no evitaría que escucharan el timbre de la puerta anunciar al cartero venir a dejar ese paquete.

-¡Eso no importa ahora, ábranlo de una buena vez!-

-Lola tiene razón, ¡Ya quiero ver que es!- Lana actuaba como la típica niña curiosa, deseosa por saber que habia en el paquete.

-Esperen un segundo hermanitas impacientes, primero deberíamos ver quien envió el paquete y para quien es-

La rockera de la familia había dicho algo muy sensato, aunque todos quisieran saber lo que habia en el paquete, la realidad es que aún no sabían quién lo mando y para quien era, por más entrometidos que fueran la mayoría de los miembros de la familia, tenían que respetar las posiciones ajenas.

-Bien dicho Luna, solo tenemos que revisar la etiqueta para saber para quien es el paquete-

Lincoln aún con Lily en los brazos se acercó para inspeccionar el paquete en busca de la etiqueta que indicara su procedencia y destinatario, lo miro por todos lados por unos segundos, pero al parecer no logro encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

-¿Y bien Lincoln, para quién es?- Pregunto impaciente Lynn

-¡Sí, no nos dejes con la "empaquetadas en la duda"!…. Jajaja…. ¡Entienden!-

El resto de la familia solamente expreso un ligero quejido de molestia ante el mal chiste de Luan.

-Esto es muy extraño, este paquete no tiene ninguna etiqueta, ni tampoco los datos de envió-

El chico del plan, estaba muy extrañado ante esto de hecho toda su familia lo estaba, bueno a excepción de Lisa, ella se puso a pensar, en lo sumamente inusual de la situación, ¿Cómo era posible que sus padres no se dieran cuenta del momento en el que el cartero dejo el paquete en la puerta?, no es más se supone que cuando el cartero entrega un paquete forzosamente por reglamento de la agencia de correos, necesita una firma de recibido, de igual manera ahora hay que sumar el hecho de que ese paquete no tiene ningún dato que corrobore su origen.

-¿Creen que pueda ser algún tipo de broma?-

-¡Ahhhhh!- Gritaron al unísono, todos los miembros de la familia cuando Lucy apareció de la nada, diciendo que el paquete podría ser una broma.

Al recuperarse del susto que la pequeña niña gótica causo, Luan rápidamente tomo el paquete y lo levanto, le dio unas sacudidas, después le dio unos pequeños golpecitos con el puño, coloco su oreja en la parte inferior del paquete y termino por lamer la parte superior del mismo.

Esta de poco decir que la familia, vio con sumo asombro y algo de preocupación a la comediante mientras hacía eso con el paquete.

-No, después de revisar con cuidado este paquete, puedo decir con seguridad que no es ninguna broma- Luan dijo esto muy seria y volvió a poner el paquete en la mesa de la sala.

El señor Loud estaba aliviado al ver que Luan solo estaba inspeccionado el paquete, entonces les dijo a su familia que la única manera de descubrir que habia dentro y para quien era, era abrirlo y descubrirlo, por lo que le pidió a Lori que fuera por un cúter para poder abrir el objeto de tanta interrogante.

Una vez que la novia de Bobby regreso con el cúter, se lo dio a su padre que procedió a cortar la cinta adhesiva que mantenía el paquete sellado, cuando lo consiguió lo abrió con sumo cuidado y cuando estaba a punto de darle un vistazo al interior, pudo sentir como muchas caras se pegaban a la suya, al parecer a sus hijos les mataba tanto la curiosidad que se amontonaron para poder ser los primeros en observar lo que adentro se encontraba.

-¡Chicos, denme algo de espacio!- Grito el señor Loud y de inmediato todos sus vástagos se hicieron a un lado, aunque se morían por ganas de ver el contenido, el grito de su padre les hizo ver que sería mejor esperar unos segundos para saber que habia en el paquete.

Lynn Loud padre, observo el contenido y como si pareciese haberse llevado una decepción equivalente a cuando te regalan calcetines en navidad, saco el contenido del paquete, este resulto ser una nota y un collar algo particular, ya que este collar tenía la forma de una estrella de cinco picos de color negro.

-¡Qué eso es todo, un feo collar y un pedazo de papel!- Lola exclamo con enojo, a su consideración el contenido del paquete era solo basura.

-Y ni siquiera es un collar bonito, yo diría que está muy fuera de moda- Leni también estaba un poco decepcionada.

Toda la familia lo estaba, tenían la intención de que el paquete tuviera algo genial a dentro, de hecho el tamaño del paquete es muy exagerado para solo tener un collar y una carta, aunque el lado bueno de que el contenido fuera malo era que de esa forma la familia no se pelearía para ver quien se quedaría con él, quizás se pelearían para que no se lo dieran a alguno de ellos.

Pero quizás habia alguien al que un collar con un símbolo tan lúgubre pudiera resultarle atractivo, alguien que le gustara besar una cabeza de un vampiro en piedra, alguien con un murciélago como mascota, alguien a la que le gustara la poesía, así es ese alguien era Lucy Loud, la niña de pelo negro, como si se encontrara hipnotizada por el collar se acercó y prácticamente se lo arrebato de las manos a su padre.

A cualquiera le hubiese molestado que alguien le quitara algo que tuviese en las manos, pero el señor Loud no regaño a su hija por el atrevimiento, es más ni siquiera dijo una palabra, y es que se encontraba leyendo la nota que venía en el paquete con sumo detalle, casi pegando la cara al papel.

-¿Qué sucede cariño, ahora sabes quien envió el paquete?- Pregunto Rita al ver a su marido muy centrado en la lectura de la carta.

Lynn salió de una especie de shock y entonces le dio la carta a su esposa, que al tomarla y leer un poco de esta, se sobresaltó de manera disimulada para no alarmar a sus hijos.

-¡Cielos, ese Albert como le gusta darnos sorpresas!- El señor Loud hablaba con un tono algo nervioso, mientras tomaba del hombro a su esposa -¡Verdad cariño!-

-¿Qué?- Rita tardo un poco en entender las intenciones de su esposo, -¡Ah sí, ya conocen a mi papá, es un hombre sorpresivo jajajaja- La risa nerviosa de Rita, levanto algunas sospechas.

-¿Entonces fue el abuelo el que envió el collar?- Preguntó Lynn Jr.

-Sí- Contestaron ambos padres, tratando de sonar tranquilos.

-¿Y para quién es?- Ahora la interrogante la hizo el único hijo varón.

-¡Bueno, verán!… Rita empezó a titubear.

-Lo que pasa es que como su abuelo no quería que se pelearan por el collar, no puso en la nota, para quien era, sin embargo pueden ponerse de acuerdo para ver quien se lo quedara- Lynn consiguió dar una explicación un poco creíble.

Los hijos se miraron entre sí, sus padres actuaban un poco extraño, pero sabían bien que Pop-Pop era un hombre que le gustaba darles sorpresas a ellos y también era algo excéntrico, por lo que decidieron creer lo que su padre les decía, bueno medio creer porque Lincoln, Lisa y Lori tenían sus dudas.

Pero que importaba, solo era un feo collar que no pareciera gustarle a nadie.

-¿Puedo quedármelo?- Pregunto Lucy mirando maravillada el collar en sus manos.

Pelear por las cosas era algo común entre hermanos y los Loud lo hacían mucho, pero en esta ocasión ninguno pareciera tener la intención de pelear por ese collar.

-Por mi está bien- Dijo Lori

-Claro, ese collar no va con nada que tenga en mi guardarropa- Leni fue la segunda en aprobar que Lucy se quedara con él.

-Por supuesto que si hermana, ese collar va con tu estilo- Luna también le dio el sí.

Lynn y Luan solamente dijeron que estaba bien, Lola dijo que el collar era horrible y que no era digno de la joyería de una princesa, en tanto a Lana, ella dijo que usar accesorios no era lo suyo, Lincoln le dijo que se vería bien con ese collar y por ultimo Lisa miro el collar por unos segundo y al final solo asintió para decretar el sí unánime para que Lucy se quedara con el collar.

A la pequeña Lily no la incluyeron en la consideración ya que el collar era algo pequeño y sería peligroso si la bebé se lo llevara a la boca.

-Muchas gracias por dejarme quedármelo, se lo iré a mostrar a Edwin-

En cuanto Lucy subió por las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto, fue cuando el resto de los muchachos comenzó a hacer lo mismo y dirigirse a sus habitaciones, mientras se quejaban del mal gusto que tenía el abuelo para los regalos.

Una vez que la sala se quedó únicamente con Rita y Lynn, estos se miraron algo preocupados.

-¿Qué significa esto Lynn, él nunca habia mandado nada para los niños, es más ellos ni siquiera lo conocen?-

-Esto es muy extraño, amor, pero tú sabes que él nos ha ayudado mucho durante años, quizás por fin se le esté ablandando el corazón y quiera remediar las cosas- De verdad Lynn quería creer lo que acababa de decir, pero en el fondo sabía que esa persona era muy terca.

-¿Pero lo que decía la nota, es un poco extraño?-

-Lo sé, yo tampoco he entendido su forma de actuar, pero sí de algo estoy seguro es que él no hace las cosas sin pensar- Lynn tomo a Rita del hombro. –Mira querida, sé que es extraño saber de él después de un buen tiempo, pero no dejes que esto te afecte… Fue solo un collar para alguno de los niños y a Lucy le gusto, dejemos que se lo quede- Lynn solamente quería tranquilizar a su esposa.

Cosa que logro, ya que Rita en verdad confiaba en la palabra de su esposo, después de todo Lynn conocía a ese hombre mejor que ella y si Lynn, creía que este paquete no fue enviado con malas intenciones, le creería.

-Tienes razón, digo es solo un collar, no tiene nada de malo- Sonrió Rita para restarle importancia a un asunto que hace solo unos segundos los tenía algo preocupados a los dos.

Lynn le devolvió la sonrisa a su amada y procedió a doblar la nota y guardarla en el bolsillo.

-Bueno mi amor, que tal si ahora… ¡Vemos videos de insectos pelando con música de Linkin Park de fondo!-

-¡Claro que sí!- Contesto muy entusiasta Rita.

Ambos se acomodaron en el sofá y vieron sus entretenidos videos, después de todo que podría tener de malo un simple collar, aunque viniera de aquel sujeto, él pudiera tenerles algunas rencillas con ellos, pero no los odiaba.

Pero lo que ignoraba toda la familia Loud, es que un simple collar podría resultar no ser tan simple y normal como ellos creían.

 **Damas y caballeros, finalmente LordKent11 está de vuelta, los proyectos de la uni me traían súper atareado, pero finalmente me ha regresado la inspiración para continuar escribiendo historias.**

 **En este momento empiezo con un proyecto realmente importante para mí ya que este fic no solo será largo sino que haré todo lo posible para que supere con creces a mis fics anteriores.**

 **Lamento si en este prologo no fue tan interesante, pero les pido que le den una oportunidad al fic, los que ya hayan visto mis anteriores trabajos sabrán que no les fallare a la hora de dar lo mejor de mí para dar obras de calidad.**

 **Este capítulo puede que no diga mucho, pero es porque pienso desarrollar mucho los siguientes capítulos para que la trama sea entretenida para ustedes.**

 **Les pido que me apoyen en este nuevo fic.**

 **Y también les traigo buenas noticias, mi fic Unas Hermanas muy particulares saldrá de la pausa y habrá capítulo nuevo muy pronto, también para mis amigos Otakos mi fic sobre Boku no hero academia se actualizara pronto.**

 **No olviden dejar su review.**

 **LordKent11 volvió recargado.**

 **Ahora, sin más por escribir nos leemos la próxima.**


End file.
